muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Closing credit tags
Movies ''The Muppet Movie *'During the credits:' The Muppets talk in the theater after the screening of the movie while an instrumental track plays. In a an alternate edit of the film the Muppets' conversations can be heard more clearly over a quieter, and different closing theme. *'Tag:' Animal breaks the fourth wall and tells the audience to "go home." The Great Muppet Caper *'During the credits:' The Muppets sing a reprise of "Hey a Movie!" while floating by on parachutes. *'Tag:' Gonzo, floating by on a parachute, breaks the fourth wall by taking a picture of the audience. The flash blacks out the screen and Gonzo tells the audience "I'll send you each a copy!" The Muppets Take Manhattan *'Tag:' After the credits roll, Animal can be heard saying "Bye Bye! Bye Bye! Bye Bye! Bye Bye! Bye Bye! Hasta Luego!" Follow That Bird *'During the credits:' At the beginning of the credits, the Count comes out to to count the movie's credits. *'Tag:' The Count comes back to announce 278 credits and does his trademark laugh accompanied by a thunderclap. Muppet Treasure Island *'Featured credits:' The Hispaniola sails off into the sunset. *'During the credit roll:' In an epilogic scene that plays during the credits, one of the Island Heads cracks a joke to a marooned Long John Silver. *'Notes:' The footage of the rats rescuing the sunken treasure was originally meant to play behind the closing credits; however, test screenings showed that audiences really enjoyed seeing the rats get the riches, so it was moved to precede the actually credit roll.Brian Henson, [[Muppet Treasure Island (video)|''Muppet Treasure Island DVD]] Audio Commentary ''Muppets from Space *'Featured credits:' Psychedelic kaleidoscope images of the Muppets are shown as the backdrop to the credits as "Shining Star" plays. The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *'During the credits:' At the end of the movie, Bert and Ernie are on the screen; as the credits start, Bert says "Ooh, credits! I want to see who did the catering." It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie *'During the credits:' The cast sings a reprise of "Everyone Matters" outside of the Muppet theater. The Muppets *'During the credits:' Actors and celebrities who appeared in the film perform "Mah Na Mah Na" while intercut with an epilogue narrated by the Newsman. Muppets Most Wanted *'Featured credits:' Computer animated fireworks explode over international locations in the shapes of the Muppets and objects from the film while an instrumental score plays. *'During the credit roll:' Sweetums hoists the credits by pulling on a rope. Bunsen and Beaker attempt to help automate the process only to accidentally fast-forward through the credits. Fozzie later reappears to place his hat on the rising credits. *'Tag:' Fozzie Bear comes out and breaks the fourth wall by telling his Ma that she can go home now. Television The Muppet Show *'Tag:' Statler and Waldorf would make remarks as a closing tag on each episode of ''The Muppet Show followed by Zoot playing a final note (see also: [[The Muppet Show alternate closings|Special closing credits on The Muppet Show]]). ''Muppet Babies *'Tag:' Baby Animal would appear to deliver a closing tag on each episode of ''Muppet Babies with his catch-phrase "go bye-bye." ''The Muppets Valentine Show *'During the credits:' The Muppets get in line to say goodnight to Mia Farrow. The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence *'During the credits:' Various Muppets run around as the camera pulls out to reveal the Muppet performers. *'Tag:' Sloth shows up, saying "I'm Sloth. Am I late?" The Muppets Go to the Movies *'During the credits:' The Muppets leave theater while Kermit locks up. *'Tag:' Dudley Moore and Lily Tomlin get locked in the theater. The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show *'During the credits:' Outraged that the show has gone on without her, Miss Piggy attacks the stage, causing some explosions in the control room. *'Tag:' Miss Piggy remarks that she's never coming back, and that she's too delicate for show business. Rocky Mountain Holiday *'During the credits:' John Denver says "goodnight" to each of the Muppets. The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson *'During the credits:' The Muppets all jump up and down backstage as "The Muppet Show Theme" plays. Stars and Street Forever *'After the credits:' Barbara Walters, joined by Sully, tells the viewers that "''Sesame Street has been brought to you by the number 25 and the letters ABC." ''Elmopalooza *'During the credits:' Various celebrities who appeared in the special perform the "Sesame Street Theme" with Muppet characters. Home videos The Muppet Revue *'During the credits:' After Kermit remarks that the "Fever" number was almost a classy number, "before Animal made a mess of things", Animal comes into the just-cleaned-up attic to make a big mess. *'Tag:' The Statler and Waldorf tag from episode 101 is shown, followed by a closing shot of the orchestra (from the third season closing) and Zoot blowing his sax (from the fifth season opening). Rock Music with the Muppets *'During the credits:' Several explosions occur in The Recording Studio throughout the credits, blowing Beaker up and making Dr. Teeth nervous. Gonzo Presents Muppet Weird Stuff *'During the credits:' The camera zooms on a close-up of a lava lamp, while Gonzo and Camilla the Chicken are heard talking. *'Tag:' The tag from episode 217 is shown. Country Music with the Muppets *'During the credits:' Rowlf lets the barnyard animals have their barn back, turning off the lights as the animals prepare to sleep. Rowlf's Rhapsodies with the Muppets *'During the credits:' Rowlf, Gonzo and Scooter catch a bomb in a state of panic. (In the midst of the action, Rowlf pauses at one point to play his solo of the Muppet Show's closing theme playing in the background.) In the end, the bomb lands and explodes in Rowlf's piano. *'Tag: Rowlf, Gonzo and Scooter saying, "Gesundheit". ''Muppet Moments *'During the credits: Kermit and Fozzie argue over whether or not to throw out a bottle, the one item in the attic Kermit could bring himself to throw out. *'Tag:' Kermit agrees to keep the bottle in the attic. Fozzie puts it on the counter, but as he leaves, he shuts the door hard enough that the bottle falls over and breaks. ''Muppet Treasures *'During the credits:' After Kermit turns off the lights to the attic and leaves, Fozzie decides to stick around and slowly dusts the room a little more, even the viewer screen. Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook *'During the credits:' After Kermit leads everyone downstairs for scenery painting, Fozzie stays behind to play with his props as the credits roll, until Kermit calls him down again. Learning About Letters *'During the credits:' Before the credits, Big Bird starts listing the sponsors (all 26 letters of the alphabet), and can still be heard via voice-over when the credits start. Sing-Along Dance-Along Do-Along *'During the credits:"Music Mon" plays during the end credits. ''Sing-Along Earth Songs *'During the credits: Grover and the campers say "goodnight" to each other. ''Muppet Classic Theater *'During the credits:' The Elvises continue singing "Blue Suede Shoes". The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street *'During the credits:''' Part of "Doo Wop Hop" plays during the beginning of the credits. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie Lists